


Katreus One-Shots

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: A bunch of Atreus/Kratos one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Join our Katreus (and other ships) discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Cmekjg4
> 
> ^Roleplay, fluff, and NSFW^

Atreus was beautiful, no doubt. Anyone who had decent taste and good eyes could see that.

It didn't mean they were allowed to touch.

Kratos hadn't allowed his son a moment to think, nonetheless react, by the time he threw him onto the bed, hovering only a moment before descending and shoving him harshly into the cot, pinning him and shoving his tounge in, blocking anything other than moans and whines.

He needed to know it wasn't alright to allow another to touch, to love him as he did.

Ignoring how Atreus' eyes widened, Kratos rubbed the front of his pants in between his legs. Squeezing and sucking on the other's tounge he looked breifly to his face, noting the flush and tears. 

He should be ashamed of the jolt of pleasure that overtook him.

Instead he ripped the offending material away to grasp the younger's manhood, pulling his mouth away breifly to allow a few pants of breath.

Giving his son a look he typically kept only for those who defied him to the highest order, truly making him angry, he spoke lowly, noticing the way Atreus shrunk in on himself.

"Never, never, allow another to touch you such as this. Do you understand, boy?"

A hesitant look, something laced with more emotions than Kratos had time to pick out. Atreus didn't answer.

Kratos clenched his teeth, gripping the other's legs to pull them up and nearer. Patience that was already barely there, slipping.

He growled.

"If you do not speak I will make your body do it for you." 

Bright blue eyes refused to meet his, choosing instead to focus on the wall, lidded and watery, a look of guilt and shame. 

"Very well, then."


	2. Chapter 2

“Stop distracting me, boy”  
  
"But I want to spend time with you!"   
  
Kratos sighed heavily through his nose at the boy's whining and focused on the sharpening of his axe. "We live together, boy."  
  
Atreus paused in his whining and stared up at his father, suddenly smiling. "Yeah, but we haven't lived together as a couple for long!"  
  
Abruptly pausing in his refining of weaponry, the god glanced over his shoulder at his son-turned lover.   
  
(Writers Note: Never thought I'd say such a sentence.)  
  
"What does it matter..?"  
  
He was testing him, the waters they walked on so far. It had only been a few days since their confession and already there was a noticable difference. Their lives haven't completely changed as he had once worried, only that certain daily routines and actions have gained new meaning.   
  
Compliments and physical contact still brought his child to happiness yet now it seemed to make him more flustered and bashful. Sleeping together seemed more intimate and simpler things such as banter seemed more flirtatious.  
  
All in all, they were still family and not much has changed that. Nothing hopefully ever will.   
  
But if his boy wished to be with him and treated as a couple in this moment, the god couldn't completely act as though he was his son.  
  
Deciding his train of thought had gone on long enough the god laid down his weapon and turned completely on the floor to face his lover who seemed flustered at his previous question.  
  
"...Very well. What is it you wished to do, Atreus?"   
  
The boy's eyes shot to meet his, face flushing and hands clasped together In front of him in a nervous manner.   
  
"W-Well...something couples do..?"  
  
Eyes scanned the boy and his behavior, noticing his flustered demeanor and movement to be that of one...  
  
Slowly getting up, Kratos made his way to his boy, placing his hand on a heated cheek. "Boy, do you wish to lay with me for a bit? I...could use the break."  
  
Atreus shyly nodded, leaning into his father's hand and grabbing it with his own.   
  
Atreus allowed his father to pick him up and bring him to their combined beds. Sitting down Atreus glanced up at his dad as he got undressed.   
  
Assuming his father wanted to be comfortable for a nap he, too, undressed to join him, stopping when his father suddenly leaned over and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him into the bed.  
  
Atreus stared up with wide eyes, breathing picking up slightly as his father finished undressing him and leaned over him, elbows beside his head and his father's breath on his face.  
  
Feeling nervous and excited, the boy turned his head to avoid his father's stare and brought his hands up to grab his shoulders. In response his father smirked, laughing softly and lowering himself so they were flushed together without discomfort on the boy's side.   
  
"Do you wish to be treated as an adult, Atreus? Is this what you meant earlier?"  
  
Atreus hummed, hiding his face in his father's shoulder and nodding to the god's amusement. "Will you...treat me as such, father?"  
  
The God pulled away, placing his forehead upon his son's and looking into his eyes. "Of course, Atreus."  
  
Kratos leans in and kisses Atreus firm yet gentle, and slowly trails his hand down his boys chest, fingering his nipples and making him moan into his mouth. His other hand stayed by Atreus's head as he pulled away and placed his hand between them to cup his boy's growing 'problem'.  
  
Moaning into his father's mouth at the contact, Atreus arched his back as much as he could, pressing more into his father.  
  
"F-Father..!"  
  
As if understanding the hidden meaning behind the word Kratos pulls away, smiling softly in amusement and arousal.   
  
  
"You are too young for me to take you, but I will make you feel good regardless."

**Author's Note:**

> I love to write, and I know you guys like me doing it, too! This makes me happy, make me even more so?


End file.
